Superconductor technology offers considerable promise in a variety of electronic applications based on a nearly infinite conductance that exists in superconductor materials at superconducting temperatures. This promise includes extremely quick electronic switching, transmission of large amounts of data over considerable distances, and the reduction in transmission losses over transmission media. Superconductor technology has been applied to form a variety of discrete superconductor devices such as Josephson junctions and superconductor quantum interference devices (SQUIDs).
Prior art superconductor devices and circuits have been fabricated by using a combination of a wide variety of traditional processes such as lithography, optical processes, electron beam lithography, anodization, ploughing, and focused ion beam processes. These fabrication techniques have generally been used to produce discrete superconductor devices. However, such techniques are not capable of repeatably producing a large number of superconductor devices (such as one or more arrays of the superconductor devices) in a reliable and/or cost effective manner.